City of Monsters
"City of Monsters" is the two-part mid-season finale of Big Hero 6: The Series and the conclusion of the Season 2 arc of the same name. The first half premiered on September 4, 2019, and the second half premiered on September 5, 2019, and are collectively the twelfth and thirteenth episodes of the second season. Synopsis Part 1 Karmi and Hiro team up to help treat someone overrun with genetically engineered parasites; Big Hero 6 must fight a city being attacked by monsters. Part 2 Big Hero 6 must continue to fight off a city overrun with monsters as Liv's plot comes to its dramatic climax. Plot Part 1 Liv Amara introduces to Karmi a unique parasite species called "parasynths". Amara explains the parasynths were engineered to destroy viruses, but they evolved to destroying the host instead, hence why she has Karmi searching for a cure. Karmi tests a sample of cure which appears to work, but is then destroyed by a parasynth swarm. Karmi theorizes the only way to stop the parasynths is to drive them apart from each other. Amara advocates they must find out how fast, as the cure is for a special patient. Amara then returns to her secret lab and begs for the real Liv, the patient, to hold on a little longer. Meanwhile, Wasabi secretly tails Hiro until Hiro catches him. Wasabi drops the act and reveals he and the rest of Big Hero 6 have all been tagging along with Hiro for safety after his kidnapping by Obake and Knox in the past, plus the possibility of Amara being a threat. Hiro rejects their protection asserting he is a superhero, although Go Go remarks that as a child civilian, he is at risk. Back at Sycorax, Karmi suggests micro-robotics to Amara as the solution but Karmi does not possess the aptitude to use this. Amara immediately decides Karmi is no longer of use, so she resorts to searching for a real robotics expert. At Fred's mansion, Hiro has the team's ultra armors upgraded to provide them with better support. For Wasabi, his suit now comes with a plasma shield and plasma dagger; for Go Go, maglev discs that can expand to become a hover disc; for Honey Lemon, chem-boots with the properties of her Chem-Purse; and for Fred, headlights and hearing equipment that doubles as a voice recorder. However, Baymax's armor is missing a piece that is still at SFIT. Hiro and Baymax head there and find Karmi studying inside the robotics lab. Karmi admits she is studying to help with Amara's project. Despite Hiro's doubts, she insists she can pick up robotics. Hiro thinks Karmi can't be a robotics and biotech genius, comparing her to Tadashi. Baymax reveals Tadashi needed a physician's input to articulate his medical skills. Feeling ashamed for judging Karmi, Hiro offers to help, which Karmi reluctantly accepts. The two create a nano-microbot cure but discover the robots disassemble in the body. Karmi works with a solution to integrate the nanobots with an organic membrane so they can survive. Meanwhile, the rest of Big Hero 6 is scouring the streets when they overhear Mr. Sparkles and the Mayoi abducting Wendy Wower, who is sought by Amara for her robotics skills. Hiro commands with the neurotransmitter on the microbots to act inside organic matter, and they succeed. Hiro reminisces about Tadashi upon the collaborative success of using both robotics and biotech to help. Karmi admits she admired his brother's work, to which Hiro clarifies that Tadashi had help building Baymax. Just then, Go Go calls Hiro to help them with Mr. Sparkles, who has taken Wendy to Torii Gate Bridge, thus Hiro leaves Karmi at the lab. At the bridge, Hiro and Baymax regroup with the team and confront Mr. Sparkles, who is assisted by Momakase and a re-mutated Knox. Big Hero 6 takes on the mutants as Mr. Sparkles takes Wower up the bridge suspenders. Honey Lemon fires an ice ball at Mr. Sparkles, temporarily lifting his control over the Mayoi and saves Wendy. After Momakase fights and defeats Wasabi, Hiro has Baymax undergo an enhanced Overdrive mode and the two engage in a duel on the towers. Back on the bridge, Hiro puts mini magnets on the side of the bridge and demonstrates his upgrade—creating electromagnetic whiplashes—to bungee himself towards Knox which unintentionally knocks the mutant into the ocean. Above, Baymax is nearing low power mode with Momakase. Hiro throws Baymax's sword back and Baymax sends Momakase falling with a super-charged strike. However, the Mayoi thaw Mr. Sparkles who has them drag the mutants away. At Sycorax, Amara scolds Momakase and her henchmen, but Momakase reveals Hiro's identity to Amara and advises separating the team's leader. Before discussing more, Amara has the henchmen leave when Karmi visits Amara's office to inform Amara of her and Hiro's breakthrough. Taking advantage of this, Amara offers Karmi an "upgrade". Hiro then receives a call from Karmi who asks for his help, as Amara is hunting her at SFIT. Hiro and Baymax arrive only to find Bessie waiting at the entrance. Baymax wrestles Bessie but its electromagnetic blast shuts him down. Hiro goes in to rescue Karmi. While confiscating Baymax, Amara activates the bio-chip implanted on Karmi. Karmi mutates in front of Hiro and escapes into the night with Hiro and the microbots. Part 2 Following the events of the last episode, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, arrive at SFIT campus looking for Hiro. Now certain that Amara has taken Hiro captive, Go Go directs the team to take the fight to Sycorax itself. Once they arrive, Chris is there to greet them. Go Go demands he bring them to Amara before Chris shows them footage of Amara's mutants beginning a descent upon San Fransokyo. With no time to stop both the monsters and Amara, the team reluctantly leaves Hiro behind and rush out to save the city. Beneath Sycorax, Hiro and Baymax are at Amara's mercy with a mutated Karmi under her control. Amara offers to call off the monsters and return Karmi to normal if Hiro uses his nano-microbots to heal the real Liv. In the city, each member of Big Hero 6 split up to cover each villain. Wasabi takes on High Voltage at Fishtown; Go Go deals with Mr. Sparkles and the Mayoi at a restaurant; Fred is paired with Mini-Max to fight Knox and Bessie in the streets; and Honey Lemon battles Momakase in the alley. Hiro is confused over the existence of two Amaras. Baymax's scan on both Amaras indicates that their DNAs are a genetic match, but one is a clone. "Liv" then shows Hiro footage of Liv prior, where it shows Liv creating the parasynths to extend human life expectancy. It reveals Liv was forced to test the parasynths on herself, but the parasynths started deteriorating her, leading to a desperate last attempt to create a clone for a cure while Liv entered suspended animation. The false Liv then introduces herself as Diane, or Di, Liv's clone. She tells Hiro that her objective is to save Liv and threatens Hiro to cure Liv fast, or she will have her monsters destroy San Fransokyo. Administering the nano-microbots to Liv, Hiro and Baymax proceed to remotely pilot the nano-microbots equipped with Karmi's cure. The pair fire the cure at the parasynth swarm and disintegrate them. However, a much larger parasynth is unaffected by the cure and begins a chase after the duo. Meanwhile, Big Hero 6 is eventually overwhelmed by their opponents. Go Go has the team lure the monsters into one place to concentrate their efforts. During his fight, Fred comes up with a back-up plan and has Mini-Max leave to execute it. Back at Sycorax, Hiro's microbot force-feeds the lead parasynth enough cure that disintegrates it, finally purging Liv of the parasynths. Hiro requests Di cure Karmi, but Di instead tries to mutate Hiro now that he is aware of her true intentions and has Karmi attack Hiro with the press of her phone. The team herds the mutants to Night Market Square, but Momakase stabs Bessie to fire a massive electromagnetic blast at them, which disables all of Big Hero 6's ultra armors and forcing them to retreat. Mini-Max returns to the team with the aid of Ned Ludd, whom Mini-Max informed about Bessie's whereabouts to get his help, and the Skymaxes containing the team's normal suits, as part of Fred's plan. Before Karmi can get him, Hiro kicks Di's phone out of her hands and it lands near Baymax. Di orders Chris to get the phone. Chris does so, mutating himself in the process, and severely damages Baymax. Ned finds Bessie at Night Market Square and manages to tame Bessie back to his side. As Bessie and Ned head back to the woods, the mutants try to attack them only for Bessie to fire blasts at the monsters, shutting down their bio-chips and turning them all to normal. Once Karmi has Hiro in her grasp, Hiro implores Karmi to fight Di's control saying he cares about her. Di tries to reinforce her control, but Karmi resists, so Di has Chris finish Karmi off. As they fight, Di manages to place the patch on Hiro but loses her phone near Liv, who has just emerged from her chamber. Although Di is elated to see that Liv has been revived, Liv is horrified of the scene before her and deactivates the mutations of Karmi and Chris. Di rebukes Liv's lack of gratitude, but Liv simply states she is ashamed of Di. Just then, the rest of Big Hero 6 arrives at the lab and witness the events that have transpired. Di and Chris are then arrested by the police. Hiro goes to check in with Karmi but discovers her lab empty. Professor Granville explains that Karmi's parents had decided to move her out of the city deeming it unsafe, leaving Hiro downhearted. Sometime later, Karmi posts another Big Hero 6 fanfiction based on the recent events with herself as a superhero named Lab Lady to rescue Captain Cutie, which Hiro happily reads. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Karmi *Honey Lemon *Fred *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi Supporting Cast *Wendy Wower *Mini-Max *Ned Ludd *Skymaxes *Liv Amara Villains *Di Amara *Chris *Momakase *Mr. Sparkles *High Voltage *Mayoi (reformed) *Orso Knox (reformed) *Bessie (reformed) Other *Aunt Cass *Bluff Dunder *Professor Granville *Tadashi Hamada (recording) *Lily (debut; recording) *Noodle Burger Boy (picture) *Megan Cruz (mentioned) *Obake (mentioned; picture) *Ping Pong Bot (cameo) *Parasynths (debut) Trivia *The special was first teased on Bob Schooley's Twitter account. *It is revealed that Tadashi had assistance from a doctor who had medical knowledge when creating Baymax. *It is revealed that Liv Amara was infected with parasynths, which resulted in her comatose state. **Karmi mentions finalizing the gold-particle infusion Liv wanted, continuing with the storyline from "Lie Detector". *Karmi's project of an electric circuit inside a rose (her final project she has shown to Di Amara at the SFIT expo) appears for the first time since "Countdown to Catastrophe." *The San Fransokyo equivalent of the Golden Gate Bridge is revealed to be called Torii Gate Bridge. *Fred implies that he has head-lice. *The power-up sound effect of Go Go's hover-disc is the same sound effect used for the proton packs in Ghostbusters. *Honey Lemon adopts one of the Mayoi as a pet. *Karmi's Big Hero 6 fanfiction at the end of Part 2 features a picture of Di, Chris, and the mutated monsters (High Voltage, Orso Knox, Momakase and Mr. Sparkles) in their chibi forms. Gallery Screenshots City of Monsters I - Parasynth.jpg City of Monsters I - Parasynth swarm.jpg City of Monsters I - Mustache Wasabi.jpg All Skymaxes.jpg Wasabi shield.jpg Wasabi dagger.jpg Hovering.jpg New boots.jpg Freeze stomp.jpg Honeyjump.jpg Fred lights.jpg Headlights.jpg Go Go hover disc.jpg Idiot.jpg Karmi in the dark.jpg Karmi's secret project.jpg Lily Tadashi.jpg Lily and Tadashi.jpg Nanobots.jpg Nanodab.jpg Sparkles takes Wendy.jpg MayoiCOM.jpg Nano Microbots.jpg City of Monsters I - Karmi and Hiro success.jpg UltraGoGo.jpg Wendy Mayoi.jpg Baymax Ultra Scan.jpg Jetpack.jpg Jet flight.jpg Baymax and Hiro at the bridge.jpg City of Monsters I - Mutant Villains.jpg Sparkles mic.jpg Ultra Hero 6.jpg Honey purse shoot.jpg Honey aim.jpg Honey Lemon waving.jpg Hiro pointing.jpg The claws.jpg City of Monsters I - Ultra Overdrive Baymax.jpg Evil Knox.jpg Wasabi thumbs up.jpg Hiro's upgrade.jpg Magnetic glove.jpg HiroMagnetism.jpg Little jealous.jpg WendyHoney.jpg Hiro using powers.jpg BH6 and Wendy.jpg Little men.jpg Baymax plays.jpg Bessie's ambush.jpg Bear closeup.jpg Karmi mutation.jpg City of Monsters I - MonsterKarmi.jpg City of Monsters I - End.jpg Baymax's dropped helmet.jpg WasabiCOM.jpg GoGoCOM.jpg HoneyCOM.jpg FredCOM.jpg Chrisface.jpg High Voltage eels.jpg Plant Sparkles.jpg Momakase cam.jpg Orso and Bessie.jpg Livs.jpg MiniMaxPunch.jpg Fred&MM.jpg Mini fist.jpg Mini-Max on screen.jpg Sparkles and the waiter.jpg Wasabi shields.jpg Honey Lemon shielded.jpg Butter popcorn.jpg Parasynths.jpg Di is created.jpg Karmi grabs Hiro.jpg Baymax logo.jpg Hiro and Baymax as nanobots.jpg Inside Liv.jpg Bessie and Fred.jpg Bessieface.jpg Mr. Sparkles' picnic.jpg Bessie and Orso fight.jpg Wasabi High Voltage.jpg Microfistbump.jpg Nanobot fusion.jpg Nanobot sprays cure.jpg Mini Max inside Fred's suit.jpg Mini Max Tacos.jpg Ned in the city.jpg Skymaxes arrive.jpg Muscular Chris.jpg Ned talks to Bessie.jpg Let's go home Bessie.jpg Ned and Bessie.jpg Mutant villains.jpg Mr. Sparkles turns human.jpg Juniper mutates back.jpg Cured villains.jpg Jail once more.jpg Orso returns.jpg Karmi attacks Hiro.jpg Hiro reveals his feelings to Karmi.jpg Di and Liv.jpg Hiro hugs Karmi.jpg Hiro smiles while hugging Karmi.jpg Di and Chris are arrested.jpg BluffCOM.jpg Mayoi pet.jpg Karmi's new fan fiction.jpg Lab Lady.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes